Just A Dance
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Bulma is a rich genius who's never been outside her home hardly ever! When sneaks out to attend a ball for the private school kids of West City she may get more than she bargained for like an angry handsome private school snob like Vegeta. Only problem is can they make this work or will Vegeta ignore his heart and continue with his plans for revenge! Stay tuned and read on! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a new B/V fic inspired by author nikki-michelle! Check out some of her stories cause their awesome. Anyway this will be about 3-4 chapters at most an I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Please fav and review and thanks again! ;)**

Bulma Briefs could have had anything she wanted. She was the daughter of a rich cooperate inventor and had her father's brains and wealth. Along the road she found she had her mother's bubbly personality and beauty. Yes she was the perfect daughter for their perfect family but the thing was maybe they were a bit over protective.

It was a tiring fact to live with that she hardly socialized with anyone other than her family and talking robots. Her parents homeschooled her with the finest tutors and got her the finest of everything else. The wardrobe was Bulma's favorite part of her room but she had no one to show her outfits off on, she had no friends except for Chi-chi.

She was not a loud to leave the house without a guard or parent's permission, and she never was to wander in the back yard. These rules upset her but she found no reason to disobey them at least she _thought _she didn't. For 16 years of her life she remained a mystery to the outside world, hidden…until now.

**Bulma POV**

I paced across my room back and forth waiting for her to reply. My pink phone lit up as I eagerly read the message. Chi-chi would be over in 12 minutes and I couldn't wait. Apart from my abnormal family she was all I had. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. My father invited a rich property owner to talk business about giving a hand to his latest project, a high school…Uuuggghh!

His name was the Ox King and I was only seven at the time when I saw her hiding behind the man's leg.

**_Flashback _**

_"It's okay Chi-chi go make a new friend while daddy discusses important adult stuff._

_"Oh! How wonderful I'm sure Bulma would love to have a play date isn't that right dear? Her mother shouted."_

_"Mmmm, I mumbled."_

_Dad, mom, and the Ox king left to continue in the parlor while the girl and I remained. She was pretty with strange clothing on almost like battle armor except pink. Her long black hair trailed down her back as she came up to me._

_"Hi, she squeaked."_

_"Hi I'm Bulma you wanna play up in my room?"_

_"Sure!"_

_We ran as fast as we could up the steps, me out of breathe. _

_"Wow! Your room is HUGE!"_

_"Gee thanks so what do you like to play?"_

_"I like to fight but I suppose you don't do fighting?"_

_"Huh oh um no my parents think it's too dangerous."_

_"Oh do you have any dollies?"_

_"Yeah of course!"_

_"Great then let's play."_

_"Okay! Wait what was your name again?"_

_"Chi-chi and I think we'll be friends, she said smiling."_

_"Best friends!"_

_"Totally!"_

**_End of Flashback…_**

The image was still fresh in my mind when I heard a knock at the door. Immediately I rushed forward to open it revealing Chi-chi in a pretty pink kimono.

"Well you're looking rather stylish, I said."

"I see you still look as pretty as ever."

"Thanks um won't you come in?"

"Gladly, she said as the door clicked behind her."

"So how have you been at high school?"

"You ask me this all the time."

"Sorry it's just I really never been to one and it just sounds so fun."

"Boring strict teachers do not sound fun."

"Not that! I'm talking about meeting someone…"

"You mean like a boy?"

"Yes like a boy."

"Why don't you just ask your parents if you cou—"

"I've already tried that trick a thousand times and it doesn't work. What I need is an opportunity to fit in and not stay cooped up all the time."

"It's weird to think I may be the only person to ever see you, man if others could see you buzz would be different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the ball tonight."

"Ball?!"

"Yeah your father is sponsoring it but he won't be there just the board members. Anyway it's for all the private schools in West city."

"Aren't there like two?"

"Yes there's the one my father bought and constructed, the one I go to or there's Westwood high which just so happens to be an all boys academy."

"My how exciting and you said it's tonight?!"

"Yes at 8' clock sharp."

"My parents will be out of town by then because of the latest convention but should be home around midnight."

"And you tell me this because…"

"Because I'm going to the ball tonight!"

"What are you insane?! Your parents would find out!"

"I'm counting on it but at least I get a chance to know what people like my age are like."

"It's risky I mean you don't what those stuck up snobs are like, they say things about your family and know one even knows what you look like!"

"Which is why it'll be perfect!"

"Alright fine I'll sneak you in but first thing's first I need to teach you the basics about teenagers and we have to find an out fit of course—"

"Leave that to me and since you're the same size as me you can pick anything you want!"

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

"Oh Bulma you're the best friend ever!"

"I know, she giggled."

"Well what are we waiting for we have exactly 4 hours to prepare."

"Let's get started."

**Vegeta POV**

Westwood high suited me. Here I was the smartest, the most athletic and I was plenty striking to most women who happened to look by. There was he rich and the poor and then there was the richest which of course was me. Yes I had everything but what I wanted was power. Money and power were alike in so many ways and as much as I had it did not compare to Capsule Corp.

I completely despised that awful company for it was a top competitor for my parent's company Sei Inc. My friend Kakkorat was the only one I would socialize myself with mainly because he was a good listener and follower but also because he wasn't as stupid as previous friends I had.

"I hate this! I blurted."

"Hate what, said Kakkorat distracted."

"That this dance is sponsored by those Brief clowns!"

"In all fairness Vegeta I think this dance well be plenty of fun!"

"Always the optimistic fool aren't we Kakkorat?!"

"Hey that's not nice!"

"Who ever told you I was nice?! Look by this time tomorrow the Briefs will be second as I emerge on top!"

"Exactly how do you plan to do that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Tonight I'm going to rob Capsule Corp."

"Are you out of your mind Vegeta! They've got to have like a gazillion guards standing by wa—"

"I did some research and found out their out of town til midnight, as for the guards they followed the Briefs all the way to East city."

"Don't they have a daughter?"

"Please I think I can handle whoever she is."

"Are you sure she could be really scary I mean no one's ever seen her before and—"

"And she's probably some lonely, ugly, book nerd, who happens to be loaded. Honestly she won't even know a teenager when she sees one, probably jumps at her own shadow. I bet it's because she thinks she's too good to socialize with us."

"I want no part in this!"

"Like I need your help, don't make me laugh!"

"It's your call but you promised we'd go to the dance."

"We stay for 2 hours at the most but then we leave understand?!"

"Great this is going to be awesome but why do I have to go?"

"Because I need someone to keep watch."

"Oh right…say what now?!"

"The decision is final now leave so that I may get ready."

"Wait Vegeta do you think I could borrow a tux?"

"Ugggh…here, I said handing him a sliver plastic card."

"What—"

"Just put it on my tab got it?"

"Okay."

"Good."

_Tonight things will be different and then my parents will finally be proud of me instead of simply buying me away like one of their clients! Now red or blue tux?_

**Bulma POV **

"Bye honey! Have fun at your sleepover with Chi-chi, said Bulma's mom Bunny."

"We will!"

"Take care and be sure to lock all doors and if a stranger comes then—"

"Mom!"

"Okay Bye! She said shutting the door behind her."

As soon as I heard all four cars pull out of the drive way I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Coast is clear Chi-chi!"

"Good I thought your folks would never leave!"

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

So we headed towards my room to get ready. The dresses were laid out carefully and my make up table was up for usage. I had already gotten in the shower before they left as did Chi-chi

"So do you think you'll meet your prince charming Miss Cinderella?

"Well if what you say is true then it would be more like beauty and the beast, since all the guys there are total ass holes!"

"True but there might be a few gentleman there after all, you never know, she teased."

"Very funny I'll just go change in the other room."

"M'kay but hurry up."

"Sure."

Quickly I sped down the hall with my dress clutched tightly against my chest. Once I was alone I casually undressed and slipped the new dress over my head. I took a quick glance in the mirror and was impressed with what I saw.

The dress I picked was strapless and a sea green color that complimented my hair and eyes very well. It had ruffles at the bottom and a sweet heart neckline at the top with lace trim. My hair was in a loose pony tail with a few strands hanging out and a black bow in the back.

Overall I hardly recognized myself and somehow it felt good to have a new look for a change. I hurried back across the hall and saw Chi-chi apply light blush and a rose colored lipstick that made them pop. A hint of eye shadow was also detectable.

"Oh my Chi-chi look at you!"

"Look at me what about you?! Your so pretty!"

She smiled a wide smile. Chi-chi wore a red dress that hung low in the back but high in the front like a bridal gown. Her ruffled sleeves hung at her shoulders and her hair was pulled into a tight bun with a single strand curled. Her bangs showed off her night colored eyes which sparkled like stars.

"Want some make up?"

"No thanks I already applied some earlier."

"Oh okay…crap it 7:27 we need to leave now!

"Calm down will just be fashionably late that's all."

"Did you call a cab?"

"Ew no!"

"Then how do you suppose—"

"With this, I said waving a capsule in the air."

We walked quickly into the backyard as the spring wind gave me goose bumps or maybe it was just from sneaking out of the house. I flung the object at the ground causing it to burst open with smoke. After it cleared a sleek yellow helicopter appeared in its place.

"Might as well travel in style."

"Bulma you're a genius!"

"I know but I don't get that enough hardly."

"Never mind that come on!"

So without a second thought we hopped in the back of the copter. The controls lit up the room and blinked and flashed all around.

"You sure you know how to fly this?"

"Like you said earlier I'm a genius now hang on, this gonna be a rocky ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys hope you like the second chapter thanks for the fav's and reviews so keep them coming! I'll just leave you to it then... ;) B/V forever!**

**Kakorat POV**

Some days were harder than others. This one was the hardest day of my life. Sighing I walked in the door bloody and soaked with rain water. This was one of the many secrets I held dear to my heart. I had just gotten back from ripping of my tail…again.

Yes I had a tail but I had no idea where it came from. It grows back every now and then but that doesn't make it any less painful to yank off. My fingers felt around the wall as I flicked on a light switch. My house was always empty except when Vegeta came over to spar in the back yard. I was all alone…as usual.

My adoptive grandfather used to live her until two years ago when he died during an earthquake. Magically I managed to sleep through it all but my entire house and the city around me was demolished. Luckily in his will grandpa left me a good amount of money. So I moved into a more rural area in the mountains and enrolled in a private school where people would be less suspicious of you.

Vegeta wasn't too pleased when I first arrived but I worn out his patience and eventually earned his respect by beating him in fights and spars. Grandpa was also a martial arts teacher so it seemed most fitting that I continue to fight with him gone and all.

One look in the bathroom mirror told me I was NOT dance material, not yet. Quickly I ran upstairs to take a shower and put on a fresh pressed suit. My hair air dried and always managed to maintain its shape, I couldn't remember the last time I had a haircut! I adjusted the red bow tie and flower pinned to the pocket of my jacket.

That's when I got a call…it was Vegeta! Wasting no time I hurried outside and flew as fast as I could without being noticed. The rain blinded me as it was carried with a wind that was against me. Suddenly bright light caught my attention as I quickly dodged out of the way. It was a bright yellow helicopter that seemed to be heading for the center of town.

_Did that have a Capsule Corp. logo on it? More importantly was that a girl flying that thing?! Must be imagining things still I was sure I saw her and it looked like she had a friend in there too._

I shook my head at this nonsense as I lowered myself down to meet Vegeta's grand home.

_I should just pretend I never saw it!_

But for some reason I couldn't get the image out of my mind. Someone was going to the dance, someone that wasn't supposed to be there.

**Vegeta POV**

This day was turning out to be a disaster! I couldn't find any of my suits satisfactory to my liking and on such short notice I actually had to go to a PUBLIC store! The humiliation of trying on suits in front of that middle aged manager and how ridiculously stupid that girl acted when I purchased it.

Some people have no brains and that's what angers me. I could have any girl I wanted right now but they would only love me for my money or for my looks not my personality which to say the least isn't cheery. The good thing that came out of going there was finding and outfit that made me appear strikingly athletic while making me seem too good for anyone. It was a black tux with a dark blue tie and a small black rose pined near the breast pocket of the jacket.

The reflection I saw in the mirror smirked back at me as I walked downstairs. As fate had it my parents were also out of town though not on business. Father told me they would be back on Sunday and that they were simply running an errand but what errand could possibly take the weekend?! Frustrated and bored I gave Kakorat a call. It picked up after the third ring

"Hello?"

"Kakorat if you're not here in five minutes to leave for the ball then I'm going without you understand?"

"Vegeta look I ran into some trouble and I think you should—"

"Enough games! Be here now or I will personally come and find you and that will not be a pretty sight mark my words."

"Gosh sorry! Be there in a few, he said hanging up.

"Idiot, I muttered."

My eyes concentrated on the grand clock in our living room. My parents had a taste for interior design so our house was built and structured to look like a castle out of a children's book. The tick of the clock helped me relax until I actually made sense of the time.

_7:27, damn that Kakorat! Aaahh speak of the devil!_

"Hmph bout time you showed your sorry face around here."

"Sorry Vegeta I had trouble putting on my suit you see and the roads were all blocked so I flew here and I—"

"You imbecile! You risked being seen and flew here?! You know the price for showing off you true strength."

"Look it's not like I shouted out that we were regular humans who gained special powers by training intensely, now did I?!"

My hand left a mark as I faced palmed myself.

"No but you might as well have, are you sure you were careful?"

"Yes it was dark and raining but listen Vegeta when I was flying I saw something in the sk—"

"I have no time to hear about your ridiculous visions; we must leave now if we are to be fashionably late."

"Well lead the way."

So me and that clown Kakorat stepped onto the terrace outside. The rain still fell and was cold against my burning skin.

"Vegeta are you ok? you don't looks good."

"Shut up Kakorat unless you want to see me really not look good."

"So how are we going to…"

"Well simply fly the old fashioned way."

"But you said that—"

"I asked if you were careful or course I know that I will be."

"Such a hypocrite geez!"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

"Hmph thought not. Try to keep up."

With that being said I used my full power and took off toward the central plaza where the dance would be held. Being the tallest building in West City it shouldn't be too hard to spot it. The rain whipped my hair and soaked through my nice clothes but a blast of wind could easily fix that. Kakorat managed to keep up with me as we reached our destination in record time.

The ballroom was a large space with gold coloring from top to bottom with wide ceilings and grand pillars. The boys were mingled in with the girls and food and elegant music set the mood. Honestly the dance was a waste of time but he was an important person. He was the only heir to a multi-billion dollar company…all except for the girl who never showed her face.

Most boys he recognized from his classes but a few he assumed were from the second best Orange star high private school. Laughter filled the room as he found himself the only one not happy with the outcome. Kakorat had gone off to the food table and left him alone leaving him to lean up against the back corner wall.

_To think that I would or anyone would consider that this was fun is surely mistaken._

Then the music stopped and the gallery of eyes turned to the front entrance near the stair case where at that moment my heart stopped. Two of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen were walking one towards the food table and the other was headed straight towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys a lot of Bulma and Vegeta intense moments so please review and read on! ;) B/V forever! ;)**

**Bulma POV**

The loud purr of the engine drowned out the constant patter of rain against the glass windshield as is steered us towards the grand plaza. We landed on the roof top since the ball was held on the top floor. Chi-chi got out and stretched her legs while I got out, slamming the door shut. Finally we were one door away from the ball room.

"You remember what I taught you?"

"Of course."

"Good you ready?"

"Always, I said with one final push."

The sight I saw was a glittering gold room with many people in various colors all staring at me. I searched around for a less crowded area and found one at the back corner of the room. Whistles and chants were exchanged as I walked by and quickly blushed. Relieved that I had made it I walked faster and managed to bump into someone who felt like a brick wall.

"Um excuse me but you're in my way…"

"And you're in mine, said the smirking stranger."

"My mistake I'll just be going then…"

But apparently he found it rather amusing seeing as he stepped in front of me to block my path. Now that I look at him he's quite attractive but that doesn't mean he's as pretty on the inside as he is out.

"And where would you be off to? You just got here."

"Oh well I—"

"Seems to me like you're in a hurry, tell me, do I intimidate you? His eyebrows rose to the amused tone he spoke in."

"Hardly, I scoffed."

"The name is Vegeta."

"Well _Vegeta _could you please move?"

"No thanks I'm quite comfortable here."

I remembered Chi-chi telling me about how some boys were stubborn but this one was RIDICULOUS!

"What do you want?"

"Many things but soon I will get them, as for you question I would like a dance…with you."

"Me why?"

"Because you fascinate me with your beauty and are a mystery to everyone in this room except perhaps your friend over there."

"Well I…"

"Woman I'm waiting."

"I suppose a dance couldn't hurt."

"Great, he said dragging her to the center floor."

A slow song played and I wondered how I went from being alone to dancing with the most attractive guy I ever met though he did seem a bit rude and arrogant. All eyes watched as I took his hand in mine. He gave a small nod and I gave him a radiant smile. So we twirled at a steady pace with little movement.

"Why so quiet woman?!"

"I'm trying not to fall asleep here and my name is not WOMAN! I hissed."

"Well what should I call you then?"

"Um I can't tell you that…"

"Why not?!"

"It's um embarrassing! yah that's it!"

"You really are the odd type."

"Well this dance isn't any better."

"What do you mean?!"

"Not you silly I mean the dance is boring, say I have an idea wait here."

So I left him with his mouth open and eyes watching my every move. Now I may not have been good at slow songs but I was great at party songs…I danced to them all the time in my room. The orchestra was no DJ but it would have to do. I approached them confidently.

"Here's a hundred yen if you can make a song with it bit more action."

The conductor went wide eyed but to the slip of green paper out of my hand, no questions asked.

"Start the song in one minute; I said leaving the conductor nodding to himself."

With that I found my way back to Vegeta. He was there with curious eyes and a puzzled expression.

"Now let's see what you can really do, I challenged."

At that exact moment the song played. It was a fast but catchy jig and it was quite entertaining. Immediately I grabbed him arm and swung him back and forth as we span across the floor. He was good and seemed to be getting the hang of things. We ran across the room cart wheeling and back flipping next to each other.

A single violin sawed away at the notes as I did something most unlady like. I picked up the front of my skirt and kicked up my heels showing my legs to all who was watching. This caused a serious blush from Vegeta as he picked me up in his arms and threw me into the air. For a moment I felt like I was weightless but the gravity sent me back down into his arms. The song ended and we were both breathing heavily.

"Now THAT was fun!"

"Hmph."

"Oh come one you know you had fun, admit it!"

"I admit nothing!"

That's when I tickled him in the ribs until he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Would….you….STOP…that!"

"Not until you say you had fun, I teased."

"Never!"

Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me out onto a private balcony away from the chattering crowds.

"Vegeta where are you taking me?"

"Just thought we should get away from people they seem to be annoying."

"You think everything is annoying!"

"Not true I find you entertaining to some degree."

"Lucky me, I said rolling my eyes."

Vegeta just stood there looking at the sky above. He seemed angry almost distant from other people, maybe he wasn't a people person but then again I wondered what was troubling him.

"So."

"So what?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Might make you feel better."

"So does revenge."

"Revenge on what?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

This earned a look a respect as he made eye contact with her.

"It's the Brief family."

"The ones that own Capsule Corp."

"Yes they have been rivals with my families company for years and now I find they have a daughter to continue the horror."

"What do you know about her? She asked cautiously."

"Nothing but don't need too, she's a anti social bookworm that's what she is and probably to weak to defend herself."

"Now I'm sure that not true."

"What make you so sure?!"

"Maybe she is a prisoner on the inside I mean do you really want to take over your family business?"

The boy sighed. "It's not that simple I'm am counted on and—"

"And it's your life don't let people take it away from you."

"Then what is your story."

"I haven't had freedom in so long and I just wanted to try something new. My parents mean well but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing, I just wanted a taste before my life is controlled again."

"If your parents really cared about you they'd let you go. You don't have to put up with it just start fresh somewhere else."

"Vegeta promise me you won't give in to your revenge."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Because you are good man."

"You don't know me that well I could be a very bad man."

"But you're not."

Vegeta had moved awfully close in the past minute or two and now he raised a hand and ran it through a strand of her hair.

"Who exactly did you say you were again?"

"I—"

This man was a stranger to me yet I felt like I could tell him anything. Was I really going to trust him with this information?, he said he wanted revenge on my family plus he insulted me in the process. There was no way I could answer his question but I could give him this.

"Well?"

"This is for everything."

Suddenly there was no more space as I sealed the deal and my first kiss. I grabbed his suit and pulled him down as his lips met mine. Surprise was replaced by passion as his hands were on my waist, pulling me tightly to his chest. My hands rested around his neck and my palm cradled his head as I shed a single tear. This is the last I would see of him.

We drew apart in need for air and my head was spinning when I heard it. There I saw the West city central clock from the balcony as it struck half past eleven. I was going to be late.

"I'm sorry I…I have to go"

Vegeta was still in a trance like state when I rushed forward weaving my way through the crowd of dancers. Finally I found the food table and saw I interrupted a moment between Chi-chi and a mystery dude with odd hair. There was no time as I yanked her arm pulling her away in a daze.

"Come one time to go."

"Wait! I never even said good bye!"

"Oh well but we have to leave NOW!"

So we raced up the stairs onto the building roof. Rain soaked my hair as I pulled out the capsule and revealed the helicopter. In a rush I opened the door and began pressing as much buttons as I could. Chi-chi shut her side door just in time as we took off into the night sky.

"What's wrong Bulma?"

"Nothing."

"Your eyes are red have you been crying?"

I felt water run down my check but I could not tell what rain was and what tears were.

"Maybe but let's just forget about it okay?

"Okay."

We were headed for my home but then something Vegeta said made a burning impression on my mind, **_if your parents really cared about you they'd let you go. You don't have to put up with it just start fresh somewhere else…_**

"Bulma hello?"

"Huh?"

"You were zoning out."

"Oh, hey Chi-chi, change of plans."

"Yah?"

"Were going over to your house."

"What?!"

"Look it's been a crazy night and I need some time to think without being monitored by my parents, or security guards, or anyone else."

"I understand your welcome to stay at my house as long as you like."

"Just promise my stay we'll be our little secret."

"Why?!"

"I can't face my parents just yet and they'll find me missing. I don't want your parents to get in trouble for keeping me here when they call every police squad in town."

"Fair enough."

"Good."

"Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"Who was he?"

A million things could have been said to answer my friend's question but I just didn't have the heart to tell her yet. The pain in my heart was fresh as new tears trailed down my face, somehow I still managed to smile.

"His name was Vegeta."


End file.
